


Love Bites

by Laramie



Series: Aaron the gardener AU [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: Aaron the gardener gets his chance to give his boyfriend Robert some love bites.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron the gardener AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Love Bites

**24th October 2014**

It had been a quiet sort of Friday. Robert had joined Aaron at the pub after work for fish and chips, before they walked back to Robert's. They were both pleasantly relaxed after a few beers each, perhaps even edging into being a little bit silly.

They had been together for two months now - long enough for Aaron to feel comfortable with Robert, and to have finally told his mum he was seeing someone, but short enough for him to feel a thrill when Robert took his hand a few minutes from the house. It made him feel warm.

When they got in, they made a beeline for Robert's bedroom and Aaron wasted no time in getting his boyfriend topless before they fell across the robot-covered fleecy blanket. Aaron would never stop finding Robert's substantial collection of ridiculous blankets hilarious. It was not the most important thing just then, however - Aaron was far more interested in kissing Robert.

"Are you still up for giving me a love bite?" Robert asked, looking up at Aaron from the bed. His deep voice made Aaron feel a pull in his stomach.

"Yeah," he said, which was a bit of an understatement - he would love to give Robert a love bite. "You want to this time, then?"

Robert nodded. "I wasn't really sure how we would turn out when you asked about it, and I didn't fancy going in to work with your marks on me if we were just going to be one day of sex. But I'm off work next week and, well, you've stuck around so far..." His eyes drifted away from Aaron's, but Aaron still caught the flash of insecurity in them.

"I'd like to stick around for a while, I think," he reassured Robert.

Robert smiled up at him in response, before tilting his chin up to bare his neck better. "Go on, then."

Aaron slowly lowered his head until his lips touched Robert's. He lingered there, but pulled back when Robert started opening his mouth, instead lavishing kisses across his cheeks and his jaw. His skin was so soft, but textured by the prickles of his almost-invisible five o'clock shadow.

Gradually, Aaron moved onto Robert's neck, revelling in the pleased little murmur Robert made. His scalp tingled as Robert pushed his fingers through Aaron's short hair. Robert's chest was rising and falling rapidly. Aaron increased the pressure of his mouth, pulled at Robert's skin with his lips, and finally sucked hard enough to leave a mark. He quickly switched to soothing, light kisses and licks, moving up under Robert's ear before pulling back to inspect his handiwork.

There was a purplish-red bruise adorning just the patch of skin that Aaron had wanted to mark their first time together. He smiled, his eyes returning to Robert's. Robert's pupils were wide, and his breath rushed between his parted lips.

"Do it again," Robert said. His right hand came up to touch his left collarbone. "Here."

Aaron was only too happy to oblige him; he licked and nipped at Robert's clavicle, gratified by the way Robert shuddered beneath him. Then he pressed his lips over the bone and left his mark again.

Catching sight of Robert's level of enthusiasm, Aaron raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I want to see them," Robert said, grinning, and pushing gently at Aaron to prompt him to move out of the way. Aaron did so, sitting on the side of the bed. Robert went behind the screen at the head of his bed into the open dressing area. Aaron followed a moment later to find him looking at himself in the full-length mirror and touching the darkened patch on his collarbone.

Aaron stood close in behind him and wrapped his arms around Robert's belly, dipping his head to kiss Robert's shoulder affectionately. "You really do like it then, eh?"

Robert's eyes sparkled darkly where they met Aaron's in the mirror. "I really do. It turns me on."

Aaron slipped one hand down over Robert's abdomen to skim over his crotch and find that yes, he was hard. Robert pressed his arse back against Aaron and they swayed together slightly, as though slow-dancing a few steps to silent music. "Mmm. I suppose we'd better do something about that, then."

Robert placed his hand over Aaron's, bringing it back to the front of his trousers and rubbing more firmly. "Are you going to top for me, Aaron?"

It was a nice idea, but - "I dunno... I don't really feel like having sex just now."

Robert let go of his hand at once, his face falling. He looked disappointed and perhaps a little guilty. "Oh. That's okay - we can just hang out and there's still some of that chocolate cake in the -"

"I can still get  _ you _ off, though," Aaron interrupted. He stroked Robert's stomach with his thumb in an instinctive effort to calm him.

Robert frowned. "But then what do you get out of it?"

_ To be close to you _ , was the real answer, but it sounded too soppy; Aaron found it too embarrassing to say such a thing. Instead, he shrugged. "Maybe I just like getting you off."

Robert still looked uncertain, even backwards in the mirror.

"Do you have sex with me  _ just _ so you can come?" Aaron prompted. He had meant it rhetorically, but suddenly he worried that Robert did. It had never been about just sex for Aaron, not with Robert. He watched Robert's face carefully, and could practically  _ see _ the lightbulb turn on over his head.

Robert's expression had cleared, his eyes widening with understanding. "No, of course I don't," he said softly. "If you're sure it's okay, then. You're not upset about something, or...?"

Aaron smiled at his concern. "Nah. I'm honestly just not in the mood. But  _ you _ want to, yeah?"

Robert nodded silently, but Aaron smirked, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Say it, then," he challenged, ghosting his fingertips over Robert's fly.

"I want you to touch me, Aaron," said Robert at once; he was far more comfortable with dirty talk than Aaron was, but, it seemed, little better at feelings talk. He licked his lips and swallowed before: "I want you to make me come."

"Good..." Aaron kissed a random spot behind Robert's ear while he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped down the zip. He didn't undress Robert completely, just pushed the waistband of his briefs down far enough to get his cock out. "Fast or slow?"

Robert pursed his lips in thought for a few seconds. "Fast."

So Aaron started stroking at a brisk rhythm, watching Robert's expression change in the mirror, the way his mouth hung open and his eyes struggled to stay open. God, he loved seeing Robert like this, face altered by pleasure in a way Aaron thought profoundly beautiful. He paused to rub his thumb over the head of Robert's cock.

"Ah - !" Robert's knees almost gave way as he shuddered. His cry stood out against the sound of skin on skin in the otherwise silent room. It was so much quieter at Robert's than in Aaron's room at the pub; calmer. It was more than that, though: Robert made Aaron feel calmer wherever they were.

"I'm gonna get some lube," he told Robert, letting go of him. "Stay here."

It was only a few steps to grab the tube and a couple of tissues from Robert's bedside table, pushing the latter into his pocket. When he returned, Robert was skimming his fingers lightly over his erection and watching himself in the mirror with concentration.

"I should've known you'd like to look at yourself," Aaron teased.

Robert's gaze shifted to meet Aaron's, and his face softened into a smile, his eyes alight with mischief. "Not as much as I like looking at you."

Aaron felt his cheeks heat up; he stepped behind Robert and concentrated on squeezing some lube onto his fingers. He wasn't usually one to blush at compliments - he tended not to take them too seriously, especially when they were said in the midst of sex - but Robert always seemed so sincere about them that it left Aaron tongue-tied.

He took hold of Robert's cock again and spread the lube over him.

"Ugh, it's cold," Robert complained.

"God, you're fussy," Aaron told him, which he thought Robert might also have complained about had Aaron not been jerking him off quite rapidly by that point. Instead, all Robert could muster was a groan. Aaron grinned and kept stroking, listening to the wet noises they were making, feeling the wave of Robert's breath rise and fall against his chest.

"Mm, so good," Robert moaned, thumbing the bruise Aaron had left on his collarbone. He closed his eyes then and reached back to hold Aaron's hip.

Aaron pressed a long kiss against the back of Robert's neck, and all the time his hand was moving and Robert was gasping.

But when they were still at it quite a few minutes later, Robert growled in frustration. "I'm - close, but I can't -"

Aaron came around to the front of Robert. "Show me what to do."

Robert wrapped his hand around Aaron's. "Lighten up a second." He guided Aaron to touch him slowly and loosely, a teasing caress. Gradually, they increased the speed and firmness, while Aaron watched Robert's gorgeous face as he chased his pleasure.

They slowed again. Robert caught his breath a bit. "And do that again," he requested, letting go.

"Building up slowly?" Aaron checked.

Robert nodded his confirmation before hooking his arms around Aaron's neck and resting his brow on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron rested his free hand against the back of Robert's neck as he continued touching Robert.

Aaron had rarely - if ever - felt so connected to anyone. Even with Jackson, they hadn't had much chance to get to know each other before his accident, and after it there had always been a slight distance between them.

Aaron let his eyelids fall shut, feeling Robert's hot breath through his t-shirt as his hand moved ceaselessly.

"That's it, Aaron," Robert gasped. "I'm - I'm gonna -"

Aaron fumbled for the tissues in his pocket just in time to intercept as Robert came, gripping Aaron tighter and groaning. When Robert was done, he let out a deep sigh and nuzzled his face against Aaron's neck in a gesture that made him smile.

In a minute, they would have to detangle and clean up, but for now, in this smug git's overly-fancy bedroom, Aaron was quite possibly the happiest he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a canon-free zone. I stopped watching after their honeymoon and refuse to acknowledge anything after so I would appreciate zero mentions of happenings that occurred after this. Join me in my happy denial!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this :) If you want to see more from this 'verse, consider leaving me a prompt/request. It's fun to write because it's so lighthearted but I'd need ideas to continue.


End file.
